KEJUTAN YANG DICURI
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: FF dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi Kyuhyun yang ke 26/Bibir 'M' shape Sungmin jarang merekah sejak sekitar sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya ketika mereka memutuskan berpisah kamar. Kyuhyun sungguh marah dan membuat Sungmin cemburu setengah mati. Mereka terlibat perang dingin, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka mendekati ulang tahun Kyuhyun ini?/Kyumin/oneshot/


**KEJUTAN YANG DI CURI**

Setiap orang yang sedang di perantauan, entah sendirian atau bersama teman, meski ia tersenyum, tertawa, gembira diatas panggung, didepan kamera, setiap hati kecil selalu ingin pulang.

Pagi hampir tiba, tepatnya pukul 1 pagi, van yang membawa ke 8 anggota Suju M membelah dingin dan berkawan kabut. Mereka lelah, namun fisik, istirahat, lalu lenyaplah lelah tadi. Bagaimana dengan lelah hati? Kita bahas nanti.

"Hyukie-ah" Donghae merajuk, bergelayut dilengan namja yang sedang tidur-tiduran ayam. Ia tidak menggubris Donghae, baginya istirahat lebih penting daripada meladeni pangeran ikan ini.

"Hyukie-ah, hadap sini, sebentar, jebaaal" rajuknya lagi tak menyerah.

"Hn..." hanya sahutan itu, ia menoleh sejenak tetap dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Cup" satu kecupan dari Donghae tepat dibibir Hyukie. "Cup, cup, cup" kecupan itu bertambah cepat dan berulang-ulang membuat suara yang risih di telinga penumpang lain.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau ini!" Hyukie sudah membelalakkan matanya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau nyuekin aku selama di panggung! Itu hukumanmu! Ak tidak suka!"

"Hish, kau kekanakkan sekali! Lee Donghae, ssi!"

Yak, adu mulut mulai mewarnai perjalanan mereka. Dan mereka baru bisa diam ketika lirikan para member yang lain menghujam mereka.

Sungmin cuma memandang mereka dari kaca spion. Kemudian menoleh kebelakang sejenak untuk menatap sang magnae - kekasihnya - yang terlelap. Hanya sedikit tarikan pada bibirnya, bukan senyuman. Bibir 'M' shape nya jarang merekah, itu telah terjadi sejak sekitar sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya ketika mereka memutuskan berpisah kamar. 'Andai aku bisa segamblang Donghae seperti tadi' pikirnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai pada awalnya, namun seluruh member Super Junior mengetahui bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang terlibat dalam perang dingin. Keadaan menjadi krang kondusif, namun dengan sikap tenang Sungmin, dan sifat sok cool serta wajah polos Kyuhyun, semuanya seperti biasa saja.

Dimulai ketika latihan dance lagu mereka 'Break Down' Kyuhyun hanya mau diajari oleh Henry, si pipi mirip kue Mochi. Bahu Sungmin turun, terkulai. 'Mungkin ia masih marah karena aku ngotot buat pisah kamar' batinnya. Atau ketika mereka melakukan photo session untuk album baru mereka, Henry mengambil posisi tidur diatas perut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin berada diatas mereka, berwajah datar, dan terlihat tidak berminat pada kopi dihadapannya.

Beberapa kali saat penampilan, Kyuhyun dan Henry sering mencuri-curi pandang, tidak itu di Cina, tidak itu di Korea. Pun ketika acara selesai, mereka foto bersama dibalik panggung, Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk disamping Henry dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Sementara Sungmin diatas sofa, lagi-lagi dengan muka yang datar. Ia menahan, menahan segala buncahan dalam hatinya yang entah disebut apa.

Tok, tok, tok.

Kali ini Sungmin lepas kendali, besok Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan terbang ke Jepang, berpisah dengan member Suju M yang lain ke Korea untuk perilisan album baru KRY. Itu artinya, Sungmin tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Meski itu hanya beberapa hari, Sungmin tak mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sedang konfrontasi seperti ini.

"Nuguya?" Kyuhyun menoleh, menghentikan aktifitasnya packing. Matanya menilik pada lubang kecil di pintu. Dari sana terlihat kepala dari namja yang dicintainya. Lee Sungmin. "Kau akhirnya kemari, Hyung" Seringainya menghiasi bibirnya.

Cklek, pintu terbuka.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Mata Sungmin sudah tak bercahaya, ia hanya membuang muka ke kiri dan berdiri dengan gelisah. Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi itu tanpa ada yang berbicara. Sungmin pun mendorong tubuh namja yang telah dipacarinya sejak dua tahun itu dengan kasar.

Pintu sudah di kunci rapat. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia hanya diam, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak tadi.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" ulang Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kemari Kyu" kata Sungmin pelan sambil menepuk kasur disebelahnya, meminta Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menurut.

Kyuhyn tahu, hyung-nya a.k.a namjachingu-nya ini sedih bukan main dengan kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini. Bibir yang selalu dirindukannya tidak pernah tersenyum lagi dengan tulus, namun pendirian Kyuhyun sudah bulat, ia memutuskan menjauh sebentar darinya, memberi ruang bagi hyung-nya untuk bernafas tanpa dirinya yang mengganggu.

Entah setan pervet apa atau memang sifat evilkyu yang yadong yang sudah meracuni Sungmin, yang jelas detik berikutnya Sungmin sudah menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Mulanya ciuman itu hanya sekedar kecupan, namun kemudian berubah lumatan kasar. Dua puluh detik, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalas, ia juga menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat meski Bunnyming-nya memaksa untuk menerobos. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia lepas kendali, ia mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Hish" Sungmin menutup mukanya karena malu. Sesaat, tangan Kyuhyun hendak menyentuh kepala Sungmin, namun enggan, tangan itu menggantung di udara.

"Kyu, hati-hati kau besok. Cek lagi, apakah barangmu tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Semoga lancar di Jepang nanti. Aku pergi dulu" Sungmin langsung beranjak dan tak menoleh lagi kebelakang.

"Haishh, apalagi yang kulakukan?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika Sungmin sudah keluar kamar.

Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun? Ia marah, marah pada dirinya, pada keadaan, dan melampiaskannya pada kekasihnya. Membuatnya cemburu mati-matian, memaksanya kembali pada dirinya. Berdiri disisi gengsinya dan tidak membiarkan ia terluka.

* * *

Januari telah berlalu, itu artinya sebentar lagi Kyuhyun merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi mereka masih dalam lingkaran kasat mata konfrontasi.

"Kau ingin bermain denganku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menantang setelah di panggung tadi Kyuhyun tidak lepas menatap Henry dan selalu berdiri berdampingan.

"Bermain apa, Hyung?" jawabnya polos.

"Ah, sudahlah" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun ditinggal dengan muka bertanya? Tidak, wajahnya malah berhiaskan seringai setan dibalik punggung Sungmin.

Ini adalah puncaknya, Kyuhyun masih saja bersikap sok cool seakan tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka, dan ini membuat Sungmin frustasi.

"Aargh, Evilkyu sialan. Sebenarnya apa maunya magnae setan itu sih?!" geramnya di toilet KBS. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di gedung KBS untuk promosi Suju M.

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan kasar, untung jurus matrial art nya tidak dikeluarkan, kalau tidak pintu itu harus segera diganti karena terbelah. Langkahnya gontai, menuju wating room mereka.

Di waiting room sudah menunggu member yang lain. Matanya terpaku pada dua orang namja yang duduk di pojokan ruangan. Kyuhyun dan Henry. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi terlihat wajah mereka cerah. Sesekali Kyuhyun membetulkan letak kalung Henry dan sesekali mereka saling menyentuh pipi.

Sungmin seperti terbakar.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Eunhyuk yang menyadari raut muka Sungmin yang mendung membawanya untuk duduk.

"Aniyo, gwaenchana, mungkin anemia ku sedikit kambuh" ucapnya lembut sambil menerima botol minuman dari Ryeowook "Gomawo Wookie-ah"

Cklek.

Seseorang membuka waiting room mereka pelan. Seorang wanita bersama manajer Hyung memasuki ruangan.

"Anyeong.."

Singkatnya, dia adalah perwakilan dari fansclub, datang menemui member Suju untuk menyerahkan hadiah kepada Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Padahal hari ini dirinya juga sedang berulang tahun.

"Chukaeee..." Sungmin yang memberikan selamat pertama, dan memeluknya erat. Tak lupa senyumnya sangat lebar. Wajahnya benar-benar cerah saat itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman.

* * *

Malam ini, tepat pukul 12 malam, Sungmin sudah bertekat untuk mengabaikan emosi dan gengsinya. Ia harus mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' bagi orang terkasih nya. Entah apapun resikonya, seberapapun ia menahan malu dihadapannya. Yang ia tahu, jantungnya masih berdebar sangat keras saat Kyuhyun berlaku mesra dengan orang selain dirinya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 5menit lagi. Kue tart di tangannya sudah siap dengan lilin angka 26 yang menyala. Hatinya membawa kakinya berada didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri bulan lalu. Jantungnya tak berhenti memompa darah keseluruh tubuh dengan cepat. Jika dadanya tidak dilindungi dengan tulang rusuk yang menjaga jantung untuk tetap ditempatnya, pasti kini jantung itu sudah melompat keluar.

"Kyunnie... Buka pintunya" ucapnya pelan. Tidak ada sahutan, tidak juga suara langkah mendekat. Sungmin membuka pintunya dengan satu tangan.

Cklek. Tidak dikunci.

Dan seketika Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya cepat. Sungminpun bernyanyi, dan memaksa tersenyum tulus. "Saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka saranga Cho Kyuhyun, saengil chuka hamnidaaa"

"Fuuuuhhh" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tiupannya, dan langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin cepat. Yang dikecup cuma melongo, kesadarannya terbang sejenak dari hadapannya.

"Kyu.." katanya sambil menatap obsidian Kyuhyun lekat. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin, memintanya diam.

"Jangan katakan apapun, Hyung. Biar aku yang bicara" Kyuhyun bangkit menuju meja riasnya, mengambil dompet dari lacinya. Ia menyentuh bahu Sungmin untuk duduk menghadap dirinya. "Ini" ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin putih dari dompetnya. "Ini selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi. Dia tidak hilang meskipun kau bilang aku mengabaikan cincin kita. Dan lagi, terimakasih telah sangat mencintaiku, terimakasih untuk kejutannya" Kyuhyun mengenakan sendiri cincinnya di jari manisnya.

"Kejutan? Bukankah aku tidak memberimu kejutan sama sekali?"

"Bukan kejutan ini Hyung, tapi kejutan bahwa kau sangat cemburu padaku saat aku berdekatan dengan kue Mochi itu. Itu artinya kau sangat cinta padaku kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, naega jeongmal jeongmal saranghada. Aku dan Mochi itu hanya drama, aku yang memintanya berpura-pura. Abisan, aku sangat frustasi karena kau ngotot pindah kamar seakan tidak mencintaiku lagi. Jadi, aku buat siasat agar kau cemburu setengah mati dan membuatmu kembali pada pesonaku" katanya dengan mata cemerlang. Sesekali ia mengecup dahi Sungmn yang menurutnya indah.

"Mwo? Kau ini? Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana aku menahan sejuta rasa cemburu yang mau meledak ini, Kyu? Dan kau malah tertawa dibalik punggungku karena kau tau aku sungguh-sungguh cinta padamu? Begitu?" Sungmin bangkit, nada suaranya meninggi, ia kalang kabut karena harga dirinya ternodai. Ia dikerjai kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang berulang tahun. "Dengar Kyu, harusnya aku yang mengerjaimu. Bukan kau!" jari telunjuk Sungmin sudah berada di ujung hidung Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menyambar jari itu dan mengulumnya seakan itu lolipop.

"Kau juga sudah cukup membuatku frustasi dengan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau lebih memilih mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jung noona daripada aku. Apa Hyung tidak memikirkan nasib Kyumin Shipper diluar sana? Padahal Hyung yang lain mengucapkannya lewat twitter, tapi Hyung tidak." ocehnya. Padahal menurut Sungmin hal itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kelakuannya yang setiap saat berdekatan dengan Henry dan mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan jariku, Kyuuu" Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari jarinya namun gagal. Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat.

"Tidak mau, jarimu enak. Aku ingin jarimu yang lain, pasti lebih enak" katanya polos sambil menatap Sungmin sendu.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun sudah melepas kulumannya dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. "Cho Kyuhyun berdoa, agar ia hanya menjadi milik Lee Sungmin. Hanya miliknya. Dari detik ini hingga detik berhenti. Selalu." katanya sambil mendongak menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih terkejut.

Sungmin terkesiap dengan pernyataan cinta dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat romantis menurutnya. "Nado saranghae, Kyu" jawab Sungmin sambil mengusap surai Kyuhyun mesra. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dari duduknya, menatap mata Sungmin intens, mendekatkan jarak mereka, dan mereka saling menikmati pagutan yang panjang. Menyalurkan segala rasa syukur, rasa sayang yang berkelanjutan.

Dengan lincah tangan Sungmin mengalung di tengkuk namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, meminta akses ciuman yang lebih dalam. Ciuman itu terlepas sesaat untuk memberi keduanya kesempatan meraup oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Apa mau di lanjut, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun serius menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah merona merah merata.

"Kau masih bodoh, Kyu, tapi aku cinta" kali ini Sungmin yang memulai babak ciuman panjang, mendominasi tiap ciuman, menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang sangat pada magnae kesayangannya ini.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak berhasil menaklukkan Sungmin, posisi Sungmin sudah ditindih Kyuhyun, dan bibir Kyuhyun mulai menyesap rahang Sungmin, menghirup manisnya kekasihnya yang sudah sebulan ini tidak disentuhnya.

"Hngghh.." satu lenguhan lepas dari bibir 'M' Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun makin bersemangat. "I'm yours.. Forever, Kyuu" jemarinya mengacak-acak surai Kyuhyun mencoba menyemangatinya.

_**Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun**_

_**Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojiyo**_

_**Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo**_

_**Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo**_

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering mesra, mengitrupsi sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu asmara. Seketika Kyuhyun bangkit karena ia tahu nada ini hanya dipasang untuk panggilan-panggilan penting.

Mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun diatasnya sayu, masih menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun tidak rela aktifitasnya terputus. "Chamkan, chagi" ucap Kyuhyun pendek. Dengan posisi masih mengurung tubuh Sungmin di ranjang, tangannya meraih ponsel dimeja nakas yang masih dalam jangkauannya.

Sungmin masih membelai-belai dada Kyuhyun manja, jari lentiknya membuka kancing piyama Kyuhyun pelan-pelan "Yobseyo, Ahra Noona" seketika jari Sungmin berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mangkanya Kyuuu, kalau mau bercinta dimatiin dulu ponselnya, biar ga ada yang gangguu..

Xixixi, Azalea puas sekali berhasil mengganggu Kyumin yang bersiap bercinta.

Aslinya, Azalea pikir cantik kalau ada NC di sini, tapi ternyata baca lebih mudah daripada bikin. XD

Anyways, saengil chukahamnida Cho Kyuhyun, semoga selalu menjadi milik Lee Sungmin. Amin!

Oh iya, kalau readers melihat kebelakang, Sungmin akhir-akhir ini jarang banget tersenyum, apalagi sejak debutnya Suju M. Bahkan banyak pict atau video yang nunjukin Sungmin dengan muka datar. Entah pencitraan dia aja atau ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Yang ada, Kyuhyun dan Henry jadi SERRRRIIIINGGG berdekatan satu sama lain. Apa ini yang bikin Sungmin sedih? Huuft, triagle love Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Henry. :(

Semoga uri Sungmin cepat bahagia kembali setelah ultahnya Kyuhyun ini. Amin.

And the last, mohon ϑí review yaahhh.

Gomawo readerssss

Regrad,

_AzaleA_


End file.
